1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window coverings, particularly to blinds which utilize pulley systems to open and close.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, numerous window coverings are in general use throughout the world. In addition to many varieties of drapes and pull shades, blind type window coverings are also known and in wide use. By providing a means to adjust the amount of light entering into a window (or the amount of privacy provided), blinds provide a versatile window covering. Problems can occur, however, in the manner in which conventional blinds control the entrance of light. A blind with the arrangements of horizontal slats may be particularly well suited for an east or west facing window, or a window which opens in the vertical direction, but may not be particularly well suited for a north or south facing window, or for a window or door which opens in the horizontal direction, such as casement type windows or sliding glass doors, for example.
Numerous attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing problems. Such attempts have invariably resulted in a blind having vertically elongated slats which open in a horizontal direction. Such a solution, however, merely provides an equal level of specialization, thereby substituting nearly identical problems and providing no greater level of diversity. Users are invariably left with an option of utilizing all horizontal type blinds, all vertical type blinds, or mixing between the two and inevitably causing aesthetic difficulties during decorating of a living space.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus which can decoratively cover a window opening, while providing at the same time the benefits of both horizontal type blinds and vertical type blinds.